There's Something About Susie and Zatch
by Bass Star Cardians Webmistress
Summary: This is a requested story for some of the readers who reviewed There's Something About Kiyo. This story is in Kiyo's POV and is a bit longer than the first one since it goes into the first episode. AN OMAKE CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I know that some of you readers requested that I write a second chapter of _There's Something about Kiyo_ with Kiyo's point of view, but I've decided to make this my second Zatch Bell one-shot fic. It's a really long fic, because it's a prologue that goes into the first episode, unlike the other story. It's not like I didn't have too many ideas for Suzume's point of view. It's just that her character doesn't develop much; therefore she will always be a ditz who likes Kiyo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or the first episode of Zatch Bell. I only own his thoughts and feelings about certain people or situations. If I did I wouldn't have to catch and tape the first episode on the first Friday night (May 20) at midnight.

P.S. I know I should be putting up these disclaimers on my fics, but I'm too lazy to do so. Trust me; I don't own this anime or any of the other animes I write about.

* * *

I don't know what to think of Susie. I mean, what's so special about her? It's not like I have feelings for her. Why do I even care? What was it about her that made me decide that I couldn't say no when she begged me to tutor her? 

The truth was that I couldn't understand why she's always going around thinking that I'm a great guy when she's oblivious to the glares I get from the other students and the annoyed angry looks I get from the teachers. The only reason I could come up with was her ditziness. You know what I'm talking about. She's the kind of ditz who has such a short attention span that if she was running and wasn't looking where she was going, she could either trip over or bump into something. Compared to the other "brainless losers," it's ironic that she would think so highly of me.

As the days went by, I've stopped tutoring Susie and began seeing her less and less. I knew more than the teachers and the students and thought I was only wasting my time helping the only person who respected me who happened to be a complete ditz. But I wondered as I was tutoring her, as she was trying to pay attention to the math problems I was explaining to her, as she once in a while said "Gomen" every time she was caught daydreaming, that if she wasn't such a ditz, would she hate me like the teachers and the other students?

I know that it would be hard to imagine her not being a complete ditz and every time I've tried it, I ended up getting a migraine.

One day, while I was reading comic books in my room and while Mom was nagging me to go to school, some kid who was denser and crazier than Susie broke right through my bedroom window. He was in his white boxers, had a large fish tied to his back and was holding on to the talons of an eagle. He says his name is Zatch Bell and that my dad sent him here. He handed me a letter that my dad wrote. It read:

_Dear Kiyo,_

_Congratulations on your fourteenth birthday. I know this may sound strange, but the boy who delivered this letter is named Zatch Bell. I found him…in a forest in England. Saved his life when I took him home. Then he told me…he liked to return the favor._

_Zatch may seem a little off…but he's a very good boy. Unfortunately, he seems to have lost most of his memories. The red book he has with him is the only clue to his past, but I was unable to interpret it. With your intelligence, you might be able to do it. Please study the book and help him to get back to his home safely._

_Love, Dad_

Moments after I read the letter ended up disastrous. One minute I felt like punching the kid for thinking that he could tutor me. The next I saw his eyes glowing and lightening shooting out of his mouth destroying my room in the process. The strange thing was that Zatch acted like he doesn't remember that it was him who destroyed my room.

As usual, my mom was nagging me this time about me having to take care of Zatch. She didn't even believe me when I said that Zatch could shoot lightening out of his mouth! Frustrated, I got up from the kitchen table. I took the red book from Zatch on my way out and headed for school.

At school, I was studying the red book, wondering what kind of book it was. It had strange writing that was in blue test. I noticed that some of it was in red text and that strangely enough I could read it. _Zacare_. B-But how come I could only understand the words in red ink?

"Mr. Takahime." The teacher interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Yes, sir." I stood up from my seat.

"Solve the equation on the blackboard."

"Minus five xy squared to the sixth."

"That's correct. Sit down." You see what I mean? Every day was the same thing. I don't see any reason to come to school. What's with this guy?

I could hear the muttering and whispering from the other students:

"He finally shows up and the next minute he doesn't want to be here…"

"He's so stuck-up…"

"If you don't need to study, just go home."

"He thinks he's so much better than us."

"I think he's a loser."

Yep, I don't see any reason why I should come here.

Class was over and I was walking out of the classroom. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "Kiyo? Kiyo, are you going home already? It's not even lunchtime. It's been a long time since you were here. Why don't you stay for a while?"

"Why bother?" I replied, already annoyed.

"If you're bored with class, then you could help me with my studies again…"

Quickly, I yelled in Susie's face. "Just leave me alone! Just mind your own business! I'm sick and tired of this stupid school anyway!" It may have been low to yell at her face when she seemed to be the only one in this godforsaken school who was nice to me, but she didn't seem to take any offense to my outburst. Yeah, she's a ditz alright.

"But…when you tutored me in math, it was easy for me to understand even for a squash brain like me." She lightly hit her head. "You're really a genius. Please stay and tutor me some more. _Please_."

Okay, now this is getting pathetic. "Would you be quiet and leave me alone!"

I started walking away from Susie, making her pleas fall on deaf ears.

"Shame on you, Kiyo! Can't you see she's just trying to be nice to you? Why'd you have to be so mean?" Where'd he come from? I froze and turned around, obviously freaked out that Zatch would follow me to school.

"Why…are…you…here? You can't just follow me around!"

Uh-oh, everyone was staring at us.

---

I was panting trying to catch my breath while Zatch was talking nonsense. I'd wish he'd stop fooling around. "Let's start 'Operation Hero of Justice.'" He held out a sheet with the words "Operation Hero of Justice" as he continues, "This school is probably filled with bullies, right? You can save all the other students being bullied and make lots of friends!"

"What are you talking about? That kind of stuff never works!" Geez, I swear he's trying to make us corny superheroes that only exist in the comic books that I've been reading. Can this kid get any cornier?

"Then let's trying getting them by even begging them to be your friends." Yep, he's gotten even cornier.

"That's an even worse idea! Zatch, I've got a plan…"

---

Zatch and I were at the stairway that leads to the roof. I told him that if he went up all the stairs that he could find all the bullies. I also assured him that I would come to rescue him if he got into trouble. He fell for it. I inched away as he went up the stairs, grateful to be rid of him at the moment.

---

I was getting my shoes out of my gym locker when I overheard two guys about Kane being on the rooftop and them getting beaten up. Kane's on the rooftop? But what was I worried about? Zatch could shoot lightening out of his mouth. He could take this guy. At that moment, my bag feel down and the red book slipped out. _"Let's start 'Operation Hero of Justice'!" _

Somehow I didn't know what possessed me to go to the rooftop to see if Zatch was okay, but I did.

---

I was at the door that led to the rooftop watching Zatch stand up to Kane. I wondered why he was hurt so badly and why he didn't shoot lightening out of his mouth. I could only watch as he pushed Susie who was also present aside as he walked toward Zatch. "Do you really think that Kiyo's going to come to the rescue?"

"Well, definitely."

"Don't make me laugh. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." He's right. There's no use waiting for me, Zatch. Get a clue, you little shrimp.

"He thinks he's somethin' special. And everyone else is just garbage." That's right everyone else is just garbage.

"And he thinks that you're nothing but a whiny little baby." When are you going to realize that you've been fooled, Zatch and run away?

"That brainiac doesn't have any friends. He should just go home and stay there forever. No one wants him here." The last sentence echoed in my mind. It sounded mean-spirited but true. No one wanted me here. Not the teachers. Not the students. No one! I could tell by the glares and the annoyed expressions and now Kane's making it obvious by saying it out loud. It struck a chord inside me.

What happened next was unbelievable! "Be quiet. What do you know about Kiyo anyway? Do you think he likes the fact that he's a genius, fathead? Well, he doesn't. Kiyo's father said that in elementary school he had plenty of friends, but in junior high they started to get jealous because he was smarter than they were. And the truth is, Kiyo didn't change at all but the way his friends treated him sure did. What did Kiyo ever do to you anyway? He didn't go around hurting everyone like you. He didn't take money from them like you did. You're the one who shouldn't go back to school!"

In all honesty, I have never seen Zatch so serious when he stood up for me. It almost brings a tear to your eye seeing him stand up so strong. But then again…let's fast-forward. Shall we?

"He is coming. The only reason Kiyo isn't here is 'cause… he had to go to the bathroom. Yeah."

"Yeah, that's it."

On second thought, both Susie and Zatch are crazy.

"He had two helpings of meatloaf for lunch and he had to go really, really, really, bad."

"Yeah, that's it for sure." Susie again hands on his every word and starts cheering with Zatch for me.

I stood there with tears in my eyes because I was both touched and embarrassed. Where do they come up with this stuff? I turned the doorknob and walked out on the rooftop to stand up to Kane, even though I know that he was going to beat the crap out of me, which he did. The funny thing was that Zatch and Susie were still cheering for me. Zatch says that I looked more alive than ever before.

If you're done seeing Kane beat the crap out of me, let's again fast-forward. Now Zatch has a "Praying to the Heavens" plan. It sounds ridiculous but look! Someone's falling out of the sky skateboarding. He has knocked Kane out and has commented, "Hey cutie. Nice skirt" to Susie. That's strange. Who knew the heroes could be so arrogant? But then again. Let's continue. Kane was about to punch him when he yelled out a spell and wind came out of his hand blowing Kane away.

The arrogant skateboarder went up to Susie and grabbed her wrist. Susie struggled to get free from his grip. I told him to let go of her, but Zatch and I ended up being attacked by his gust of wind which blew me into a fence.

I watched as Zatch ran up to him, but was again blown away by his gusts of wind. This time I saw a kid who had eyes like Zatch jump up from behind the skateboarder. The battle begins.

I look at the red book that I held in my hand for a moment and realized that I had to fight fire with fire. The skateboarder came towards me shouting out his spell and I shouted out mine. But mine came first. An explosion occurred leaving us electrified. Zatch still doesn't remember that he is the one who shoots lightning out of his mouth.

So now Zatch is still living in the same house as my mother and I.

There's definitely something about Susie and Zatch than what meets the eye.

**-Owari-**

And thus this is the end of another one-shot. I know you guys want me to write a chapter story for this section, but I have only begun to watch Zatch Bell and am trying to get to know all the characters. I also know that some of you guys are more into Sherrie. I've thought about writing about her, but I didn't know much about her past and the person she keeps having flashbacks about. (Remember that episode when Sherrie first confronted Kiyo after Zatch destroyed another Mamodo's book?)

But the good news is, Sherrie's past is going to be revealed this Saturday and the person she keeps having flashbacks about is none other than her friend, Koko. (If that's how you spell her name?) R&R.


	2. Omake

Omake-What's so special About Her Anyway?

Summary: Takes place after episode 16, when Susie is taken "hostage" again…Not really, but you'll get my drift if you've watched the episode.

Notes: I know I said that this story was a one-shot but I couldn't resist writing this omake considering that episode 16 was funny when Kiyo started to state his reasons why he was going to save her, but it's not what you think. If this omake seems lame to you, I was only writing this for fun and to also get it out of my system. Enjoy and constructive criticism is accepted. Flames are not!

"You weren't serious when you said there's nothing redeeming about Susie, were you Kiyo?" Zatch asked him for the fifth time as they were walking home.

"WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST ALREADY! I HEARD WHAT YOU BEEN SAYING ABOUT HER!" Kiyo yelled at Zatch annoyed that he would bring up her name after having to endure a mammodo battle in which Susie wasn't really held hostage. _God!_

**-Flashback-**

"_I guess I'm not as weak, as you thought," Kiyo said, starting to stand up. "You see, this battle is different, because this time Susie's safety is at stake. No matter how many times you knock me down, I'm going to get up again because I'm gonna save her." Kiyo's book began to glow as he continued. Zatch seemed thrilled. "See, when I close my eyes I remember... There was that time when I came to save her after she got captured by Rekom and Aijikaw. She completely screwed up my rescue plan." Kiyo began to laugh embarrassingly._

"_Huh?" Everyone else especially Zatch in the freezing warehouse uttered._

"_And when I was in the hospital, she brought me fruit with ridiculous face drawn on them…and she ended up getting totally lost in the hallways."_

"_Hah?" Zatch thought again confused._

"_But she's more than that... She's also an incredible doofus, and she's always saying the wrong things at the wrong time. And her calfs and ankles run together giving her 'cankles.' Ahhh…heheheh…" Kiyo said, finally with tears in his eyes. "There's nothing…redeeming about her." _(A/N: You'd think Kiyo would be prince charming in this episode, when he said, "But she's more than that…" He's not, but that's why Kiyo's Kiyo, right?) _With that said, Kiyo's book turned to ice and everyone else in the room was left bewildered._

**-End of Flashback-**

_So, so what. I couldn't ignore the fact that she's a complete ditz. I wouldn't know what everyone else is seeing in her. You think they see the same thing, _Kiyo thought as both of them were now walking home in silence.

**-Flashback-**

"_But Kiyo, those aren't nice things to say. She's got redeeming qualities, like she's very kind and gentle. And wasn't she the very first friend you only had of all? When no one else at school would even talk to you, Susie still stuck by you. And when we got picked on by that bully, Susie was the only one who helped us wasn't she?"_

**-End of Flashback-**

_Perhaps, Zatch was right. Maybe she does have redeeming qualities. But I can't help but wonder what some of the mammodos see in her. _Kiyo wondered.

**At the hotel Parco Folgore was staying in…**

The song "Chichi wo Moge" was playing and Kachome was dancing around the room with a picture of Susie he stole from Kiyo's bedroom. (A/N: This is not a spoiler!) _She's so pretty. _Kanchome thought as his eyes sparkled, imagining that he himself was dancing with her.

"Kachome! We're going to be late!" Folgore entered the room and was surprised to see his companion dancing to his music with a photo of a young girl he must've seen in Kiyo's bedroom. "Kachome, what do you have there?" he asked curious.

"It's a picture of Susie. Isn't she pretty?" Kachome replied still dancing with the photo. Folgore continued to watch amused.

**In the Mammodo World…**

Robnoshad already sculpted another statue of Susie and is now dancing around it, singing.

"SHUT UP!" The other losing mammodos shouted. They started throwing rocks and anything else they could find at him. Many of them even started beating him up.

And thus that's the end of the omake.


End file.
